Just Another Adventure
by Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise
Summary: Sometimes fate likes to mess with peoples lives and this time she doesn't just revise one life, but two. A pretty boy with the temper of an Uzumaki and a boyish girl who knows the ups and downs of the Naruto-verse are each assigned a task by a talking cat. They have no choice but to adapt to the harsh reality of the Naruto-verse, how? By becoming Ninja. OC-Self-Insert.
1. Another Adventure

**AN: **_So I don't think I've read a story that had two people put into this animeverse, and really I'm excited to see how this story goes. _

**Warning: **_Male trying to_ _Seduce Sasuke Uchiha_**, **_S__ome AU, Self-inserts, Ninja violence._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Fate is a tricky thing, from the smallest blade of grass to the tallest sycamore tree, fate decides when and how it exists. This is the same for humans, and though everyone may not find their happy endings, fate continues to shape our lives.

But sometimes it decides to alter someone's destiny, if only for its own sense of amusement.

This time instead of one, it revised _two_ lives, which just happened to be very different.

My name is Hinata Sohma.

My name is Shun Fujimoto.

And this is our story.

* * *

**{Hinata Sohma}**

I was rather disappointed in the way I died.

It was too cliché for me, don't get me wrong I very much would like to stay alive, but since the deed was already done I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Apparently though, the person that ran me over also died, and was standing beside me now as a cat informed us about our 'destiny.'

Talk about bad Karma.

But I guess I should introduce myself before I get too far ahead.

My name is Hinata Sohma and I am a normal teenage human male. That means I have two eyes, one mouth, and all four limbs. The only extraordinary thing about me was my ability to send people running for the hills because of my temper. I have one friend, and that's all I really need. With how much drama that goes around, having more than one friend would be like volunteering to speak in front of a huge crowd about the ups and downs of sexual activity. In other words it was a bad idea in my books.

If you asked a random student in the school about Hinata Sohma, they would most likely tell you some ridiculous rumor about me being in a gang and warn you to stay away. Which is wrong, I'm not in a gang, my family just happens to be Yazuka. There's a difference, believe me.

So maybe I'm not so ordinary, at least my life isn't, but I wish it was. Living under a roof with twenty other people and a father that picks on you because of your 'girlish looks' isn't exactly everyone's dream. If you're wondering about my name, my mother was the one who named me. My father had initially tried talk her out of it, but one well-earned glare made him shut-up.

My likes? Reading and solitude. Dislikes? People that make me angry, tomatoes and bees.

As for my death, it happened when I was crossing the road, obviously. One moment I was alive, happy, the next, well I wasn't.

Unfortunately for me it happened very much like the movies. I just happened to look to the side and see the car coming, cue eyes widening, my bag falling to the ground, and a sickening _thud. _

Like I said, Cliché.

I didn't have much time to comprehend what had happened, before a shock of pain reverberated through my body and the sound of numerous bones breaking echoed in my ears. Then thankfully my mind went black.

Next thing I knew I was having the whole 'out of body' experience, and got to watch as the paramedics scrambled around my body and the crashed car. I wasn't really bothered by all the blood and gore, growing up in a Yazuka family can do that to you, the panicking woman beside me was another story.

* * *

**{Shun Fujimoto}**

I'm a very unlucky, horrible person

I just ran over someone and happened to get myself killed while at it.

It was my coffees fault that it occurred, when it fell on my lap the _burningohgoditburns _sensation made me panic and lose control of my car. And before I knew it I ran over some boy and I became best friends with the hood of my car.

My mother was right. Seatbelts are to be worn, not sitting on the side as decorations.

I guess introductions are in order.

My name is Shun Fujimoto, and I am a manga artist in training. Like any girl, I have _some_ boobs, a face and hair. But that was the only thing that even signified that I was of the female gender, my name certainly doesn't help matters. My life was normal, my parents bought me manga and I devoured it like a ravenous dog. I had a group of friends when I was in school, you could call the 'outcasts' of our year and they all loved manga and anime as much as I did. I excelled at art, so once I graduated school I decided to become a manga artist. It was hard, very hard but worth it all in the end. Plus I got manga half-off so I was good.

If you ask the people at my work about Shun Fujimoto, they would get a confused look on their face and say they had no clue if I was a boy or girl. I wasn't really bothered about my looks, sure I had more than my fair share of teasing and name calling, but I liked my boyish body. Now if you asked my friends, you would get a completely different answer, they would probably explain me as a cheerful individual who didn't give a crap what people thought of her.

My likes? Manga and anime. Dislikes? Spiders, pain and broccoli.

I never had the chance to have a boyfriend, or even kiss anyone, I died way too early in my life.

Most people would look at you in pity if told that you died after hitting someone with your car. But really I couldn't do much to stop it, the burning pain in my lap, the shock of hitting someone and agony of crashing through my front window and breaking my neck was too distracting.

People say that there are five stages of grief, and since I was in a whole 'out of body' experience, right then seemed like a perfect time.

Denial.

"No this did not just happen! This is just a dream, a messed up dream!"

Anger.

"Why?! Why did this happen to me?! What the hell!"

Bargaining.

"Hey God, remember me? Perhaps you could let me live, I promise to go to church every day if you do."

Depression.

"Why (sob), why did this happen to me? (hiccup) What did I do in my life to deserve this?"

Acceptance.

"Well, I guess since I died I get to go to heaven now. Preferably one with manga characters in it."

No time better than when you die to have a mental breakdown.

"Hey." I froze and slowly turned toward the voice, and almost lost it when I came face to face with a Bishonen male.

"You're the person that ran me over right?"

I nodded quickly, not trusting myself to speak.

He smiled prettily at me, and my heart almost leaped out of my throat.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty…"

_Thump _

"…Of sending you to heaven myself."

I blinked confused at the sudden change of tone in his voice. "Eh?"

My heart skipped a beat, but this time in fear as his brown eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a dark glare. "I'm going to send you sky high for killing me!"

I panicked as he stomped toward me, walking backwards as fast as I could with a nervous laugh. Oh dear, it looks like I ran over the wrong person.

"Ahaha. Why don't we just settle down, if you didn't notice I'm dead as well."

He visibly twitched. "I don't see how that is any better! We shouldn't be dead in the first place!"

I paused still smiling, well he got me there.

"So you are the two unfortunate souls that Fate-sama decided to mess with."

I spun around and scanned my surroundings, building, car, cat, car, random person.

I shot a glance at the boy, inwardly chuckling at our height difference, who was staring at the cat with a confused look.

I raised an eyebrow and turned my gaze toward the cat, well it didn't look like any cat I had seen before. It was silver with red eyes and oddly enough a couple piercings on its left ear.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a talking cat before?"

* * *

**{Hinata Sohma}**

I snorted at the question. "Of course we haven't seen a talking cat before."

The cat flicked its tail dismissively. "No matter, it's time to go now." The cat promptly turned around and started walking away and down the road.

I assumed that it wanted us to follow, but it wasn't like we had anywhere else to go. I scowled at the thought of being made to do something before reluctantly walking forward, the girl followed soon after a confused smile on her face.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked me after a few moments.

I gave her a glance out of the corner of my eye, slightly distrustful of the woman who ran me over. She had a carefree happy look to her that didn't seem like someone who would purposely run a person over. Even if she too was dead I had grown up learning that it was dangerous to just trust someone you didn't know, but she seemed like an okay person.

"Hinata Sohma." I finally replied, mentally preparing for her laugh when she heard my name.

Instead she only smiled. "That's a nice name, mine's Shun Fujimoto."

Ah, it seems like I wasn't the only one whose parents didn't understand how to name a child.

"This is touching, really." The cat spoke up from ahead of us, her voice sarcastic. "But I need you two to shut-up for a second."

I scowled slightly at the cat's bluntness but didn't say anything, Shun didn't seem the least bit bothered and simply nodded with a smile.

"I am your Informer." The cat said ignoring the way it completely passed through a human. "And as Informers do, I need to prepare you two for your destinies."

Shun scratched her head. "But you're a cat…"

The feline snorted. "Way to be obvious, be honored that I accepted the task of Informing you two when no one else would. Your race really is one of the weaker ones."

"Are you implying that you are some sort of higher being?" I asked, crossing my arms. I hated when someone talked down to me.

"I am a talking cat."

Apparently that gave all the answers to the universe because our Informer didn't elaborate. "Great." I huffed, my fingers tapping on my arm.

"What do you mean by our destinies?" Shun questioned, her brown eyes curious.

The cat's tail twitched at the tip as it walked. "Everyone has a story they follow that is written by Fate-sama, some people are made to make a difference in the world while others not so much. Then there are a few souls that are picked out to become Travelers because Fate-sama saw something special in them. Travelers cross into another universe because Fate-sama wants to see what happens."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Are we by chance Travelers?"

"Correct."

"You weren't kidding when you called us unfortunate souls." Shun said, her eyes thoughtful. "Where exactly are we supposed to travel?"

The cat chuckled ominously. "Somewhere exciting."

Nothing like being destined to be lab rats when you die. "Can't we just go to heaven instead?" I offered.

"No."

After a while of walking the cat suddenly stopped and we were forced to follow suit, I highly doubted the feline would have been very happy if he accidentally stepped on her. I looked at our surrounding, a few stores were just ahead but otherwise it looked like a completely normal part of the road.

I startled when Shun made a happy noise, possibly the only 'girly' noise I had heard from her so far, and before I knew it she was gone.

I stared blankly at the place she used to be. _Ninja?_

"Well at least it seems that one of you will have a clue what's going on." The cat mused, her eyes trained on a brightly colored store.

I followed her gaze, my brows furrowing at the posters decorating the window. What in the world type of place was this? There was young girls dressed in odd outfits posing as if they were actual models, and brightly decorated books with large pictures on the cover seemed to completely cover the store. I was almost afraid to go in.

"Come on." The feline motioned toward me with her tail and I hesitantly followed, my eyes widening as we stepped in the store. Book cases full of the same books I had seen outside stood tall and proud, figurines of girls with ridiculously long hair smiled at me from inside glass cases and what looked like posters of guys kissing hung on the walls.

I didn't know how to react.

"Every time I come here is like I haven't come here at all!" Shun appeared as fast as she disappeared, her cheeks rosy as she held an armload of books in her arms. "It's amazing!"

I stared at her, slightly curious about what in the world was making her so excited. "Where are we?" I finally asked.

Shun froze, her eyes slowly turning to lock on mine. "You-you mean you've never been here before?" She acted like I had killed her cat and roasted it on a fire.

I shook my head. "No I have no clue what any of this is."

"E-eh?!"

The cat snorted from beside my feet. "Well this is going to be interesting. A traveler who knows everything and one who knows nothing, Fate-sama really outdid herself this time."

After motioning for Shun to put down her books the feline led us to a bookcase near the back of the store, it was just as full of books as the other ones and even had a table where even more of the books were laid on.

"I'm going to start from the beginning since Hinata is new to this." I twitched at the familiarity but otherwise didn't say anything. "These books," The cat began motioning to the whole bookstore with her paw. "Are called Manga. You could say that they are a Japanese version of comics, but they still are different."

Shun nodded in agreement, her eyes fierce. "Very different."

I raised a brow and looked down toward one of the books, it had a rather handsome blond male embracing a redhead female as they both looked down at a small baby. Curious I picked it up and opened it to a random page, the pages weren't colored but I could recognize the female as she snuggled into the baby, her face was tired and slightly dirty as tears fell from her eyes.

_"Naruto..."_

Shun looked over my shoulder. "I hated that part." She said, her eyes sad. "No matter how many times I read it, I always cry when his parents die."

I looked at her and then back at the book. From the looks of it, she was very connected with this story. But it made no sense..."It's just a book." I said, looking at the drawn pictures. "Its not like it's real or anything."

She sighed. "You wouldn't understand the bond that forms between a manga lover and her manga Sohma-san."

"It's good to hear that you like the manga so much." The cat spoke up, her red eyes gleaming. "Because that's where you're going to be sent."

Everything seemed to still, Shun was like a statue as she stared at the feline, her eyes wide. "W-what...?" She started to look panicked. "T-that's..."

The cat seemed to look at us with something akin to pity. "I'm not the boss, I just listen to orders."

I couldn't understand why this was such a big deal. The story didn't look too bad. "What's wrong with going here?" I asked, flipping through the pages.

Shun backed up a few paces, wiping her hands on her jeans. "You ask what's wrong?" She laughed nervously. "That manga is one of the most dangerous to be in." The brunette grabbed the book from my hands and flipped a few pages before handing it back to me.

A huge fox with nine tails was destroying a city, its large body easily towered over the buildings and crushed them with its clawed feet.

"There are things like _that_ in the Naruto-Verse."

I stared, taking in the image. "What is it?"

Shun shifted. "He's called Kyuubi, or Nine-tails, and he's only _one_ of the nine Bijū that the characters interact with."

This did look rather dangerous, who would want to fight something like that? Was it even possible?

"But that is just a small part of the world." Our Informer said, her tail flicking. "You couldn't even imagine how much information you would need to fully understand that world."

"If it's so dangerous why are we being sent there?" I questioned and Shun looked at the cat expectantly, as if hoping the cat would suddenly realize how not cool it was to send us to this 'dangerous' world.

The feline sighed and her ears titled back a little. "Like I said, Fate-sama is the boss and I'm just following orders."

It was silent, but everyone was tense. I still had no clue about this world, but from the panicked look Shun was wearing I couldn't help but feel dread. But I easily pushed away the fear, I was Hinata Sohma, son of a Yazuka. I grew up with people who fought amongst each other, I watched as my father fought rival Yazuka and left them on deaths door, even if this world was dangerous I wasn't going to allow myself to be ruled by fear.

"When do we go?"

* * *

**{Shun Fujimoto}**

I don't think anyone actually _wants_ to be in the Naruto-Verse. It was a cold, ruthless place and while Masashi Kishimoto added humor here and there, it was undeniable that being a character in Naruto was dangerous. There were more dangerous manga, I shudder to think what it would be like to be in Shingeki no Kyojin, but being a ninja was _dangerous_. People could achieve the impossible, running on water, destroying a whole village with a single move, and while I enjoyed day-dreaming about being a kick-ass ninja I didn't actually want to _be_ one.

In Naruto it was be strong, or cower behind the ninja as they fight for you. But even if you were a ninja, there was a very big chance that you would die at a young age, and if by chance you happen to be one of the powerful characters, you are almost always attacked by strong enemies. Naruto was the main character, so no way was he going to die. But us, we were most definitely killable.

There were so many things to take into account when thinking about the Naruto-Verse, so many characters you had to be careful of, so many butterfly you could step on.

"When do we go?"

At first I didn't comprehend that Hinata had spoken at all, then after a few moments my brain finally started up again. "Are you actually going to go along with this?" I asked, mentally trying to get him to understand why we should try to put up more of a fight.

He gave me a blank look, but his eyes were determined. "It's not like we have a choice, so we might as well go along with it." He replied, straightening his shoulders.

He only reached my nose, and had a fragile looking body but I could see that he was perfectly fine with going. Even if he had no idea who Naruto was.

"Very good." The cat approved, looking at my direction. "And you Shun?"

I sighed, this was beyond crazy. We were probably going to die if we accepted, but we were already dead so I guess dying again wouldn't hurt.

_Well we could get tortured to death, or burned alive, or electrocuted, or have Gaara kill us with his sand coffin. So many choices..._

I glanced toward Hinata, taking in his almost delicate features. While he had a hot temper, which I had experience single handedly, he reminded me of Kushina. A small body but amazing determination, but I knew that he would have a very little chance of surviving a world he knew nothing about. For goodness sake he didn't even know the world we were going to was filled with ninja!

_Damn my mother instincts._

"I guess I'll go too." I half whispered, my brain already flying through what to do and what not to do. Who would have know that my life could change this much? I guess Dumbledore was right, death really is the next adventure.

"Very good." The cat stood up her eyes scanning our faces. "I will inform you on what your assignment is."

Hinata and I looked at each other and then the cat. "Assignment?" We asked simultaneously.

Our Informer gave us an amused look. "You didn't think Fate-sama was just going to drop you somewhere and allow you to do whatever you wanted to, did you?"

I gulped. _Yes._

Hinata crossed his arms, a disgruntled look crossing his face but otherwise stayed silent.

The feline paced back and forth. "When you are sent to the Naruto world, you will be in different bodies and have different names." She explained. "Basically you're going to be reincarnated, but still have your memories."

I guessed that was fair, it would make sense if Hinata had to change his name since there was already someone with it in the Naruto-Verse. I didn't know how exciting being in a body that wasn't my own was going to be.

"Don't think you're going to be part of some powerful clan." The cat continued, giving me a glance. "That would just be asking for trouble. Fate-sama has found two bodies that your souls will match with, they are rather close to what you too look like right now, but there are some changes you will see once you are in them." She didn't elaborate so I guessed we were meant to figure that out ourselves. "You both have different assignments."

The cat paused her eyes glimmering with mirth. "Very _interesting_ assignments."

I gulped.

She turned to me first. "Shun Fujimoto you will become best friends with Hinata Hyuuga, you will help her become more confident faster and be the one who she looks up to." I nodded, that wasn't going to be too hard, but her father was going to be tricky to maneuver around.

"Hinata Sohma..." The cat's eyes started to glimmer with sadistic glee, and Hinata stiffened immediately his eyes wary. "You will seduce Sasuke Uchiha, you will make sure that he thinks twice before leaving the village and becoming obsessed with power."

I choked. "S-say what?"

Hinata didn't know who Sasuke Uchiha was so he didn't really react, I almost died, again, in shock, if that was even possible.

_Could an Uchiha even _be _seduced? _

"Who is she?" Hinata asked, and I immediately felt bad for him. Poor guy was going to have to seduce someone who wanted to have millions of babies and he didn't even know it.

The feline chuckled. "_He_ is someone who doesn't even smile much less be seduced."

The poor boy froze. "_He_?"

I stepped a few steps back as a menacing aura started to surround the seemingly harmless Bishonen, his face was once again formed in the dangerous look that could probably rival Kushina's when she was in Habanero mode. "You want me to seduce a _guy?! _Is this because of my looks?! Did you just think, 'since he looks like a girl let's pair him with a guy,' how do you even know if I like guys or not?!"

The cat was unaffected. "Too bad for you, besides Fate-sama knows _everything." _She said ominously, giving Hinata a pointed look.

He growled but started to calm down. "Tch!" His face turned away form the cat in irritation.

I eyed the boy, Sasuke was cold and had a rather hot temper, but perhaps he needed someone who wouldn't take his crap.

_I wonder how the story would be like if Sasuke didn't end up going psycho._..

"Now that's over, time to get rid of you." The cat was suddenly cheerful, her ears perked up and tail high. "Don't die too soon."

Her fur started to glow and only got brighter and brighter until we had to cover our eyes, the light was surprisingly warm and I felt like someone was embracing me.

_Perhaps this won't be too bad._

Then everything went black.

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you like it so far, reviews are always appreciated. _


	2. Changes

**AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It warmed my heart to see that people were enjoying my story._

**Warnings: **_Male trying to seduce Sasuke Uchiha, some AU, Ninja violence, Self-Inserts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"_No matter what happens, I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep on walking."-_**Alan Walker ( -man)**

* * *

Whatever the feline just did, I felt like I had just been sunburned then electrocuted. The light had been comforting at first, but within seconds it had felt like electricity was racing through my veins, Shun had the pleasure of instantly fainting once the pain started while I endured it for what seemed like hours.

_Looks like father's training was useful after all, not that I would tell the old goat that. _No, our little training sessions had consisted of me being pulverized by my father's fists, the Yazuka had said that it was one of the many things that would prepare me for when I came of age. Too bad I died before that happened. Not.

My head throbbed and I groaned bringing my hands up to rub my temples. _I will never, ever do that again. No matter what._

Finally my curiosity overcame the pain and I opened my eyes, blinking when I met a nearly ragged looking ceiling. What a wonderful first impression. With a little difficulty I propped myself up on my elbows to survey my surroundings, the house we were in was barely standing. Half of the roof was fallen in while the other half, where we were currently laying, had holes in it just above our bed. Besides the rather sad looking house, I couldn't help but notice the mist that I could see outside.

I've seen mist before, but not that much.

Shun shifted beside me catching my attention and I turned to glance at her, my eyes widening as I saw her new body. Her hair was still in the same hairstyle, the front reaching her shoulders while the back rested just below her nape, but instead of brown it was a burgundy color. The biggest change that I noticed was that she looked significantly younger, probably around the age of seven if I had to guess, but otherwise she still looked like the same person.

_I wonder what I look like..._

I glanced around the small house once again, this time looking for a mirror, it wasn't a huge shock that I couldn't find one. The house looked like it had been looted a few times and was rather empty besides the kitchen just ahead and the rather pathetic bed we were lying on. I couldn't help but wonder what sort of situation we thrown into, the cat did say that our souls were going to be transferred to new bodies but she hadn't explained where we were.

Not that I would understand what they were talking about, I only knew that I was going to survive in this dangerous world no matter what.

Running my hands through my hair I paused when instead of stopping at my ears it kept going, and going until it stopped at my waist. My eyes widened and I frantically brought a handful of hair to my face, just like Shun's my hair was a burgundy brown and looked like it hadn't been properly brushed in a few days.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed and started to feel my body. There were things that were definitely not supposed to be there. "What did that flea bag do to me?!" I noted that I too was a child again, but really the rather big realization was taking priority.

Shun grunted sleepily most likely awoken from my loud yelling. "You're too loud in the morning Hinata..." She complained.

I snarled. "Open your eyes and you'll see why I'm so loud!"

She slowly complied, her eyelids cracking open to give me a drowsy eyed stare. "You don't look much different."

I twitched knowing she was talking about how I had already looked like a girl. "I'm a girl!"

"What?" She fully opened her eyes and shot up, her earlier sleepiness completely gone. "Whoa, you really are one..." Her eyes fixated on my form, looking at it with curiosity. "Huh."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I crossed my arms. "Well what about you? Are you still a girl?" Inwardly I was hoping she too would have changed genders so she could understand how I felt.

Without even hesitating she lifted the top of the pants she was wearing and looked inside. I quickly looked away to give the girl some privacy. I bet she did turn into a boy seeing that I most likely turned into a female since I looked like one-

"Ah, nope I'm still female through and through."

Wiping around to face her I gave her a dark glare.

A nervous smile formed on her features and she scratched her cheek, averting her eyes from mine.

A moment of silence lay between us, and I took the time to fully observe what we were wearing. She and I both had on rather a rather dirty shirt with matching pants, there were some holes here and there that made me assume that the children before us had them for a while. The broken almost completely empty house plus old clothes really meant only one thing in my mind, we were orphans.

"I guess we should give you a new name." Shun hesitantly started breaking me from my train of thought. I gave her a narrowed eyed look before nodding my head in agreement. I remembered that her assignment had the same name as mine so I would comply with changing my own.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up. "How about Haruka? That's not a bad name."

I stiffly nodded my head again but otherwise didn't say anything.

* * *

**{Shun Fujimoto}**

Hinata's-well it was Haruka now- assignment was going to become a lot easier. Sasuke didn't even show any interest in girls much less guys, but the Uchiha did want to make babies so maybe if Haruka offered herself...? I inwardly snorted at that, even if she had turned a girl, Haruka was still a hot tempered boy in the inside and would most likely tear me apart and eat me if I said that out loud.

_Surprisingly he didn't look much different. _As a boy he was rather girly, with long eyelashes, fair skin and a more rounded head, I was sure he would have undoubtedly won any cross dressing competition. Now though, she actually just looked like a slightly attractive but otherwise normal girl. Out of the two of us Haruka had changed the most, which was obvious.

"So do you know where we are?" Haruka asked, her arms crossed and fingers tapping.

I faltered for a second, scanning the house and paused when I saw the rather heavy mist outside. I didn't want to be hasty, but I could only come up with one conclusion. "I hope not." I truthfully hoped that we weren't in the Land of Water, a dark country with a bloody history wasn't the best place to start out, not if we wanted to survive.

Haruka shifted and her dark eyes scanned our surroundings nervously. "So... What are we going to do?" I could tell she was taking her pride down a notch for asking the question.

"I guess I should probably explain some things to you first." I replied with a good natured smile. The poor girl had absolutely no clue about anything, and put the responsibility of informing her of the Naruto-verse to me.

I shuffled a little bit to make myself as comfortable as possible, I knew this was going to take a long time, and I couldn't miss a thing. "There was this man named Harashima Senju who was part of a very important clan with special powers..."

...

...

It took a few hours for me to explain everything. Once in a while Haruka would pipe in or laugh, she thought Tsunade was the funniest woman on earth, but otherwise she listened diligently and with slight excitement. The dangers of the ninja world didn't seem to faze her like it did me, maybe it was because I was mentally older than her, or I had actually read Nartuo, but it made me slightly nervous. If she really acted like a Uzumaki that would mean I had to deal with an unpredictable person.

Suddenly I felt bad for Kakashi, Naruto must have been a big handful.

Finally I finished up with the story, and promptly fell on my back. Once in a while I would try to explain Naruto to someone, but never to this extent.

"So you think we are currently in the, what did you call it...Land of Waves?" She asked walking up to the bed.

I grunted.

"I'm guessing we should leave and head toward Coconut-"

"Konoha."

"-otherwise we won't be able to complete our assignments." Haruka said, swinging her legs idly.

Now that was going to be a problem. I had no clue where in The Land of Waves we were, or even if the Konoha Eleven were born yet. Minato could still be alive for all I knew! Not to mention the fact that I had no map to show me which direction Konha was. The logical thing to do was head toward the nearest civilization, seeing that this house seemed to be in the middle of a forest we were going to have _a lot _of fun trying to figure that out, and ask for directions. But I didn't really want to enter Kirigakure unless it was Mei Terumi who was the Mizukage, she was the one who wanted to release the country from its bloody history, otherwise the other Mizukage didn't seem to really care.

"You know I've never had a sibling before." Haruka's voice broke me from my thoughts and I gave her a sideways glance. "And I'm guessing from our hair color that we're siblings, so..."

Huh, I never noticed that actually. "That's kind of cool." I replied a big smile on my face. "I've always wanted a younger sister."

She snapped her head up. "How do you know _you're_ the older one? I could be the older one."

I laughed. "I don't, but since I was older then you when I died I just assumed. Plus it's probably only by a few years."

Haruka turned away. "Tch."

I only smiled, somehow having a younger sister wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**{Haruka}**

As a few days passed I was sure I had never cursed more in my life. Since we didn't have any way to feed ourselves Shun decided that we would have to hunt for our food. Not that either of us had any idea what we were doing, our attempts were based on T.V. shows we had watched and our own intuition, unsurprisingly almost everything failed but Shun's unique style of fishing.

Since we didn't have any poles or fishing line she decided that our best bet was to try and catch the fish by hand, which took a few tries and soaking clothes to finally catch a fish. We had caught a good amount of fish when our first problem lumbered in.

The mist was lighter but still around and I was starting to miss seeing the sky, I never was one who liked sun or heat, but the constant mist felt like a big blanket was atop of me. It was currently my turn to stay on watch while Shun tried to catch the fish from a stream we had found, the rock I was sitting on was rather wet but I wasn't really bothered since my clothes were already dirty.

Movement caught my eye and I instantly looked toward the moving bushes, my heartbeat accelerating. Was a person coming toward us? Or possibly a ninja? No, Shun said that Ninja were stealthy and almost impossible to spot, especially with an inexperienced eye.

Slowly a form took shape and I stilled my body, preparing myself to call out to Shun who had her back turned toward me.

I didn't expect a black bear to come out, and was momentarily confused before realizing that the mammal was heading toward the pile of fish Shun had accumulated.

With an angry growl I jumped off the rock and ran in front of the bear, making it stop. "Don't you even _think_ about it!"

Shun made a startled noise behind me and I heard the water splashing. "Haruka wha-What are you doing!"

I didn't move from my spot and stared at the bear directly in the eyes. "I'm starving. There's no way I'm going to allow the bear to take our food!" I proclaimed giving the bear a dark glare.

It gave a startled roar and stood up on its hind legs, making it two times larger than me in an attempt to intimate and scare me off. I instantly saw it as a challenge and wasn't about to decline. "You want to go buddy?! I'll send you crying back to your cave!"

"Idiot!" Shun yelled frantically. "Don't you dare!"

With a battle cry I lunged toward the bear.

That obviously didn't end well, the bear gave me three good scratches and made me look like someone with a bad haircut, but eventually lumbered away when it realized that I wasn't about to give up. Shun was mortified and gave a big lecture about 'survival instincts' while she wrapped my wound with some rags she found around the house. As if I was going to give up my precious food, but at least my annoying hair was shorter and didn't get in my way so much.

A couple of times Shun tried to unlock her Chakra, something about looking for the energy like the people in FanFictions did, but ended up unsuccessful. She was disgruntled for a little bit but eventually guessed that she was still too young. I wasn't too worried about doing the same, what happened, happened, and I was content with just allowing it to unlock itself. When I told Shun this she face palmed and explained that we _had_ tounlock it to use it.

Well wasn't that just dandy.

A few times we attempted to find a way out of the forest, but each time ended up lost and eventually turning back toward the direction of home. Shun didn't seemed very worried, but I could see that she too wanted to find some sort of civilization, even if that meant going to the Mist Village.

"Okay now let's try this again." Shun said, her stance determined.

I watched from a little ways away, idly picking at the grass. "Didn't you say you were too young?"

She ignored me and shut her eyes, scrunching them in concentration. I sighed and watched as an ant scurried on the ground. She was once again trying to unlock her Chakra, even though she said that it didn't matter when she achieved it I could see that she wanted to do it as soon as possible. She had such a connection with this world it was astounding; I didn't really feel any different since this whole Naruto-verse was new to me. To Shun the characters were the precious people she had watched grow and evolve while I was indifferent.

Perhaps it would have been different if I had read the manga, but I simply saw the characters as normal people. They weren't really special to me at all.

I was torn from my thoughts when the hair on my neck stood on end and a smooth voice spoke up from behind us. "Hello there."

I flinched and stood up quickly, Shun made a startled sound from further away as I turned to face the speaker. A man with grey hair pulled into a ponytail and round glasses gave me a friendly smile.

Before I could speak up Shun was suddenly pushing me behind her back and stepping in the man's line of sight, I was slightly irritated at her pushiness but didn't speak against her-there was probably a reason why she acted this way.

"Can we help you sir?" Her voice was slightly shaky but she didn't break the man's gaze.

"I was just looking for medical herbs when I spotted you two." He replied and good natured smile on his face. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

The name rung a bell and I recalled Shun telling me the man was a trouble maker in the Naruto-verse and caused a lot of people pain, he worked with some snake sandwich- I mean Sannin and was very loyal to him. I didn't blame her for acting the way she did, the man gave me the creeps.

"Nice to meet you." Shun's voice turned sharp. "But I don't think there are any useful herbs around here." I knew she had no clue if there were any or not, but she wanted the man gone as soon as I did.

"Is that so?" Kabuto mused. "Are your parents around by chance? I'm sure they would know of any nearby."

He was testing the waters, seeing if we were vulnerable. "They went hunting." Shun caught onto his intentions as well and instantly came up with a solution. "I'm sure they'll be back in a few hours."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if mulling over our answer. His eyes glanced toward our clothes and our ragged house before coming back to rest on us. "I see."

The air was tense for a moment and his lenses flashed as he pushed them. "Well I'll be on my way then." He walked away and we watched him until he was completely out of our sight, only relaxing when he vanished.

"That was too close." Shun said, her face pale. "But we're lucky that he didn't decide to take us in as testing subjects."

I huffed a sigh, secretly as relieved as she was.

"But this just shows that we need to start training." She continued. "We would have been helpless if he had decided to kidnap us."

For once I agreed, seeing Kabuto made everything more real. "So does that mean we try to find civilization?"

Shun paused for a moment, her eyes thoughtful. "Yes..." She started. "And I guess we should go in the direction that Kabuto was heading, there's the possibility that it may lead us to a village."

It was risky; we weren't ninja and had no clue how to track someone so that meant we'd have to go in the general direction he went. "I guess that's the only option."

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

* * *

**{Shun}**

From the Fanfictions I had read, I assumed that unlocking my Chakra would be easy. But it was like trying to grab water, I could feel the energy inside of me but I couldn't use it. It was frustrating because I assumed that I would be able to access it easily, Haruka had recently joined me in my endeavors and wasn't having much luck either. Besides our Chakra though, getting our bodies into shape was a big priority, being orphans meant we lacked the necessary nutrition's that helped our body make up the energy to exercise. The few fish I caught was very important, but I really had no clue about what sort of plants we could eat so we usually ended up using some berries that we recognized as a substitute for vegetables.

As for following Kabuto... well that wasn't going well. We hadn't seen the medic since the last time when we talked, which I was thankful for, but it would have been nice to at least know if we were going the right direction.

"How about these foot prints? Do you think it's carrots?" Haruka asked, her eyes staring at the ground in front of her.

I sighed. "Firstly it's Kabuto, and I highly doubt that he has paws for feet." Sadly Haruka lacked in anything to do with survival, she could brawl with animals but she thought that leaves with three leaves were okay to touch. She said it had something to do the way the 'old goat', which I assumed was her father, was too paranoid and wouldn't allow her to venture to far from home. I guessed she was a significant figure if her father was afraid that someone would attack her.

"Do we even know how to get back home?" Haruka turned toward me, her eyes slightly nervous as she gazed at the trees surrounding us. She too had been slightly attached to our broken down house since we had stayed there for what I could assume was around a month.

I gave her a reassuring smile and pointed behind us. "Just back that way, I made sure to just keep going straight since we didn't know if going this direction would lead us to a village." I didn't have anything to mark our path since any cloth we had, we needed to use it, but I was fairly certain that I could lead us back home. "No need to worry Haru-chan."

She glared at the nickname but otherwise stayed silent. Over the time we had spent with each other I could see that a small bond was forming between us, Haruka was still wary and hot tempered but her glare acidity had reduce significantly when aimed toward me. Truthfully I was overjoyed when she reluctantly allowed me to call her 'Haru-chan', that meant that she too was starting to accept the bond.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I tried to figure out our next move, wandering through the forest wasn't the safest or smartest action. But we couldn't do anything else, and certainly couldn't stay at our house forever.

"I'm going to see if I can spot anything." Haruka suddenly stated and before I could interject she was suddenly scrambling up a nearby tree with surprising speed. I gaped and slowly watched as she finally made it up to the top, the tree was rather large and I could barely see her form through the mist, but I could spot a black blob.

I moved to the base of the tree. "Do you see anything?" I called up.

She made an excited noise. "Yeah! It looks like a large village!"

I hesitated; the only large village I could think of in the Land of Water was Kirigakure, which was hopefully under the rule of Mei Terumi by now. But we were both hungry, needed some where safe to stay and desperately needed to start training to be ninja. At the rate we were going the Konoha Eleven were going to be leagues ahead of us.

_Well Haruka might have a chance seeing that she's about the age that children start going to the Academy... But I'm probably around seven so I definitely need to start training. _

"I guess that's our destination."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love any feedback. :)


End file.
